


you want what you want

by molotovhappyhour



Series: The End of the Day [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, a great many changes to the universe tho, life is strange au, so basically it's using the premise but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molotovhappyhour/pseuds/molotovhappyhour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I dare you to kiss me,” Levi had said, and Eren’s body had moved without thinking, like he’d been pulled in by gravity, by their history, by Levi himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you want what you want

**Author's Note:**

> look at [this beautiful art](http://cinthmp.tumblr.com/post/139635200402/this-is-all-jedierenjaegers-fault-who-started) because i'm currently in tears

(It’s like time stops.)

The thought almost makes Eren laugh.

_Almost,_ because his body is already moving, his hands already cupping Levi’s cheeks, his tongue already dragging its way across the seam of Levi’s lips. The laughter is a second thought, a third, a _fourth_ thought, all the way at the back of his brain, far away from the fact that Levi’s mouth opens, his head tilts into one of Eren’s palms, and he meets the kiss with a soft sound that Eren can feel in the marrow of his bones.

Levi’s arms stay limp by his sides until Eren sucks once, hard, on his tongue. And then, suddenly, their hips are brought together with a forceful tug on Eren’s belt loops and it feels like the air is dragged out of his lungs with two hands. He pulls out of the kiss to breathe and Levi’s bedroom tastes of cigarette smoke and rainstorms. It’s jarring, to go from tasting Levi to feeling his room in his sinuses, but he’d _needed_ to breathe. They’re so close now, and his body had moved without thinking, and—

“I wanna rewind that just so I can do it again.”

And so does his mouth. Without thinking.

But Levi laughs aloud, perhaps having pulled it from Eren’s mouth when they kissed, and he brushes their noses together so softly that it almost makes him cry. His eyes fall half-closed, though they’d rolled out of bed only a moment ago, and his attention is almost entirely focused on Levi’s mouth when he speaks.

(The warm gold of the rising sun bleeds across the floor and haloes Levi’s head. It catches on the green of his hair like a forest ablaze. The glow crawls down his cheekbones and pulls at the corners of his lips, curling there like the extension of a smile.

He’s so beautiful. He’s so beautiful and Eren wishes he could freeze this moment and hold it still so he could take a picture.)

“You don’t have to rewind to kiss me, you fucking _moron_. Kiss me any time,” Levi’s lips say, shaping every word with a reverence Eren _completely_ understands. “Kiss me _now_. Again.” A pause and lightning flickers in the stormclouds of Levi’s eyes. “I dare you.”

Eren wonders, absently, as his body follows Levi’s mouth and pulls him into another kiss, how many times he would rewind time to get everything to fall in exactly this way. He drops a hand from Levi’s face, pushing it up beneath the frayed edges of Levi’s worn shirt, and smooths a hand over his stomach. There is no bullet wound, no torn skin, no blood beneath his fingertips.

(his head aches

he thinks of gunfire, thinks of Levi’s face, thinks of rewinding, thinks of)

Levi’s fingers circle Eren’s wrist, pushing his hand up, further, bunching the fabric of his shirt as Eren’s palm pushes against the flat plane of his sternum. Eren makes a soft sound against his mouth and Levi breathes a sound in return before tracing his words against Eren’s cheek. They’re warm and wet and chapped.

It would be gross, probably, if it was anyone else.

“There’s nothing there,” Levi says, the words branding themselves against his face in spit and gentle curves. “If you’re gonna get handsy, do it like you _mean_ it.”

Eren shivers. The hairs on his arms rise and goosebumps make their way up his shoulders and down his spine. _God_ , he loves Levi so much that his heart is crawling up his throat, making it hard to breathe as he pulls away from Levi’s mouth a second time to catch his _fucking_ breath. When did he get to be such a _weenie?_ When did his lungs get to be so frail that every time they were in the same room together it got too painful to breathe?

(gunshot in a bathroom

rewind)

Eren drops his head onto Levi’s shoulder and gasps for air. His head is _killing_ him.

“Have I told you,” Eren says, before Levi can express any sort of concern out loud, like the trembling of his hands as they stroke through Eren’s hair seem like they _want_ him to do, “that you mean the absolute universe to me?”

Levi laughs again, though this time it’s thinner, smaller. It rocks his head against Levi’s collarbone. “You don’t have to say shit like that just because you kissed me.”

(“ _you don’t have to say shit like that,”_ Levi had said, “ _just because you saved my life._ ”)

“No,” Eren tells him, because if he doesn’t now, there’s no telling when he will. He shouldn’t wait for another gunshot in a bathroom. They’ve known each other too long for that, and with the headaches and the nightmares and the bizarre natural disasters and the impending storm and all this time travel bullshit, well—there’s never really a good _time,_ is there? “But I want to say shit like that because it’s true.”

Levi pushes at Eren’s shoulders and he raises his head, blinking slowly at Levi’s face. His cheeks are a deep pink, his eyes glancing over his face—back and forth. They’re searching for something. Eren almost dares him to say what he’s looking for, but patience has always served him best this way. Levi will say whatever he wants whenever he feels like it.

And it doesn't take that long for him to speak.

“I dare you to tell me a secret,” Levi says. “Something you’ve never told me before.”

Eren feels the thought churning in his head, but the ice feels thin beneath his feet. He can’t do whatever it is without Levi. He can’t go to sleep and look into the eye of a storm that’ll hit in, like, three days without Levi there.

He has to make sure he’s not going to fuck up like he usually does.

“I tell you everything,” Eren replies. “What makes you think I have any secrets left?”

“I dared you,” Levi shrugs and it’s like liquid. The tattoo on his right arm ripples. “So tell me one.”

If he ruins this—if this secret is too much, if the dare had been just a dare, if the kiss had been just a kiss—he can just rewind and pretend this never happened. After all, there are a lot of things that Levi will never have to live through now that Eren’s rewound them all. Levi will never need to know all the things he’s had to see.

The only person that would have to live with those kisses is him.

(The only person that will have to live with this if it goes wrong is him.)

Eren leans down, presses his lips to the shell of Levi’s ear, and whispers a secret there. It falls from the flat of his tongue delicately, dripping onto Levi’s shoulder before finally clattering to the floor with the soft patter of broken glass.

Levi begins to shake. His ear goes red and warm beneath his lips.

(“ _i love you_ ,” Levi will say in a moment’s time, just when Eren is about to rewind and forget about this. “ _i love you too, don’t you fucking dare rewind this, I can see you—_ “

There will be no almost, that time. Eren laughs. He will laugh when Levi takes his hand and holds it, and he just won’t fucking be able to bring himself to rewind this moment, even though he knows he should.

And if there are tears at the corner of his eyes, well, the only person who will know will be him. Or, even if Levi does see them, he's kind enough not to say so.

Levi kisses him instead.)


End file.
